ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Omega Directive (episode)
Prime Directive information I don't want to get into a debate about semantics or the specific rank, but Commander Sisko allowed his his officers to violate the PD in & with his speech about how it would take so long to pack things up (conveniently) and basically saying "Get out while you still can if you don't wanna get court martialed". Maybe just sticking with a note about Janeway would be better, considering how gung ho she usually was about the PD. Sloan 06:23, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) Merge? This page should be merged with Omega Directive - :No it shouldn't. This page is about the episode. The other is about the actual directive proper. They should continue to be separate. -- Sulfur 21:34, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::I concur, they are two separate things. - Enzo Aquarius 21:55, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :::Here here. --From Andoria with Love 03:08, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I support a merge......Oh, wait, no I don't :P --OuroborosCobra talk 03:10, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Picard and The Omega Directive I would like the pose the following question. How would Captain Jean-Luc Picard have reacted to the Omega Directive? Could he have come up with a different solution? Would he have brought Data in the loop knowing that he could trust him implicitly? What else? :These talk pages aren't for idle speculation. They are for discussion of possible changes to the article itself. A question like this should be brought to one of the many Trek forums, like TrekBBS. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:15, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Knowledge of Omega The page about the directive itself says: :The Omega Directive also authorizes a starship captain to violate the Prime Directive if necessary to erase knowledge of the existence of Omega. In this episode, Janeway doesn't actually do this. The alien scientists apparently still possess the knowledge to make another batch of Omega molecules. Nor does Janeway try to convince them to stop making the stuff. Maybe this should be noted in the article? – gpvos (talk) 22:49, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Omega in Novels? I'm sure, and have been since this episode first aired that Kirk encountered the Omega particles and like Janeway broke the prime directive and took only Spock into his confidence. This must have been in a novel from the 60's or 70's. of course this would not be canon but if it exists maybe a link to it on Memory Beta Lt.Lovett 19:06, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :Or :) OK, done. --TribbleFurSuit 20:34, 6 December 2008 (UTC) That isn't the one I'm thinking of, I must be thinking of something with a similar story but with out Omega. Lt.Lovett 16:47, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Removed :It is unexplained what would have become of Voyager if Janeway had died earlier in the series before passing on the codes only she knew, leaving the crew to face a locked down ship without them, and how Starfleet might have planned for such a contingency. If it's unexplained, we don't mention it.--31dot 09:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Continuity error: When Harry Kim and Tuvoc are preparing the gravimetric charge, Tuvoc hands Kim a phase modulator and Kim sets it down in a case with two other intruments next to the weapon. In the next shot, Kim lifts the weapon from the case and the phase modulator is not there. Removed as a nitpick.--31dot 06:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Omega metaphor for nuclear power? Is the idea behind Omega a metaphor for nuclear power? After all, that is pretty devastating if it goes wrong, but provides immense ammounts of energy for relatively little mass. Here, we see what might happen if the world follows the 'everything nuclear is bad' line and forcibly shuts down all nuclear research. It's really the same balance of benefits and risks, just played according to different rules. I wonder if this is what the writers were getting at.--Indefatigable 20:39, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Harry's "demotion" I'm a little confused. Harry was "demoted" by Seven and re-designated "2 of 10". This implies a lower first number x'' (as in, "''x of y''") corresponds to a lower rank in the Borg hierarchy. But on , doesn't the leader have the lowest first number, ''x, of the five Borglings? There seems to be a discrepancy. I'd tend to rely on a higher x'' being associated with a higher rank, for # Seven knew a lot about Borg protocol # Her own ''x was 7, and she seemed to be of a relatively high "rank" within her subunit # The Borglings didn't seem to know much about Borg protocol and could have been mixed-up Is there an explanation for this? Am I guilty of a gross lapse of clear thinking? If I'm not, is it worth mentioning it in the Continuity section, or would it be a nit-pick? --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 11:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :A couple of points to make there: :# They know about Borg protocol, we don't (and the writers were making it up as they went) :# Who knows how big a subunit is. I don't believe that it was ever discussed. :All told, it feels like it is straying into a nitpick. Any time an explanation is required to "win the no-prize", chances are good that it may be a continuity goof. And that means that it is a nitpick. :For definitions of "no-prize", google for it "+ marvel comics". -- sulfur 11:22, November 18, 2010 (UTC) (Edit conflict): Addendum: One more confusing thing (to me, that is): it seems the x'' (as in ''x of y'') is usually a , such as "2" or "7". But the Borgling leader used an , "First", as his designation. Is that another discrepancy? Continuity error? Nit-pick? Or perfectly explainable because of the Borglings' naïveté? If the last is true, it seems as if it would warrant a Continuity mention, not as a nit-pick but as just as an observation (leaving the reader to decide whether it's a ''production error, Borgling error, or neither). --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 12:05, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Now to respond: Sulfur, you make convincing points. What about the last proposal I made, about just a brief mention, letting the reader decide? It might help save readers time going back and forth to verify such info (as I did). OTOH, I agree with you that it would take some very sharp word-smithing to eliminate any traces of it coming across as a nit-pick. I wish there were a way to word it innocuously just to provide information and not appear to be complaining. I find it merely interesting (my preferred explanation is that the Borglings didn't name things quite right: the leader was "First" because he was "first" in the sense of taking charge and the "first" to do/order things). But I agree we must not give an explanation/speculate. Again, I just wish we could mention it without explanation, but I think that would require a highly delicate and expert wording (certainly beyond my capabilities). I'll take your word on the "no-prize" thing, heh heh. Thanks for the swift response, anyway. (What a "surprise" to find you here within seconds, ready to provide reasons to avoid the issue.) Good call. Are you really just one person? Or is there some subtle clue you dropped by mentioning "Marvel Comics"? Do you have a secret, wiki-editing superpower? ^_^ --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 12:05, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Removed "Access secured data file Omega 1." "Voiceprint confirmed. State clearance code." "Janeway-one-one-five-three-red, clearance level ten." "Confirmed." "Sensors have detected the omega phenomenon within 1.2 light years of this vessel." "Implement the Omega Directive immediately. All other priorities have been rescinded"http://voy.trekcore.com/episodes/season4/4x21/index.html. : - Captain Janeway and Computer Per MA:QUOTE, first one is too long and not memorable, and the second shouldn't have external links "hidden" in it, and it isn't that memorable either. - 06:37, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure that somebody here will remove this, but when Seven starts her Personal log she clearly says 15781.2 Glassonion0 (talk) 23:31, August 25, 2012 (UTC)